ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapped (John Smith 10)
Story Omni 2, with his head elongated, no eyes, nostrils on his neck, and spikes on his back is tracking the scent of the lead robot monkey. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook following him, as they come to a large clearing. Omni 2 starts sniffing in a circle. Usopp: There! That’s the jet pack! (Omni goes over and sniffs it, then bites it and tears it apart.) Omni 2: That was the scent we were following. We’ve lost it. Luffy: Darn it! You said you could find it! Omni 2: We need a new scent to follow. (Then a giant cage shoots out of the ground, trapping the group.) Sanji: What the? Cyborg Monkey: Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! You guys are so stupid! Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! Luffy: Oh yeah?! You stupid monkey! (Luffy runs up to the cage, grabbing and shaking it. Then, Luffy suddenly runs out of energy, collapsing to his knees, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.) Ugh. I feel so weak. Franky: Seastone Cage! Omni: Seastone? Brook: Seastone has the power of the ocean, and cancels out the Devil Fruit’s power. Luffy: (Exaggerating) So, tired. Monkey: Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! End Scene Chopper has morphed into a full size pure reindeer, sniffing the air for Luffy’s scent. Chopper: Got it! (Chopper runs off, following the scent. Omni 1, Nami and Zoro follow him, as they head into town.) Zoro: You guys are worried about robots? Sheesh. We can handle anything that comes at us. Nami: That’s not the point! If we don’t stop them, then we can’t stay here peacefully. Plus, they will chase us off the island. Then, an explosion occurs. The townspeople are running away, as the group charges in to see what was going on. They see a cyborg similar to the Pacifista from before. It is the same size, but has a mechanical plaque covering the right side of its head, with a red glowing eye. The left part of the face is the same, and it is now wearing a big white coat. It has light green hair. It’s skin more of a silver color. Nami: First a Pacifista, now a Shiro Kuma! What is up with this island?! Zoro: Doesn’t matter. I’ll cut through it. (Zoro unsheathes a sword, and dashes forward, slicing at Shiro Kuma. It cuts a hole in the coat, but there is barely a scratch on the cyborg.) What the? Shiro Kuma: Roronoa Zoro; 120 million beris. (Shiro Kuma raises its left arm, and revolving barrels come out of its wrists. Zoro is wrapped in tongues, and is pulled away before it unleashes a barrage of lasers. Omni 1, with black lines on his face, pulls Zoro to them, as the group starts running.) Zoro: We should fight that thing! Chopper: You couldn’t even scratch it! Omni 1: We are at a disadvantage in the city. We need an open spot to fight evenly. Omni 1 then extends his tongues, eating several things that they run past. He then turns and spits several energy balls, which hit the chasing Shiro Kuma. The attacks don’t even slow it down, as it fires one, powerful laser. Omni 1 swallows the laser, and spits it back at Shiro Kuma, slightly pushing it back. Nami: Clima-Tact! Thunder Trap! (She swings her Clima-Tact, which releases three dark clouds, which form the points of a triangle. The Shiro Kuma goes through it, and it is hit by lightning, though it doesn’t stop it.) What is with this thing?! Shiro Kuma raises its revolver, as Omni 1 spits an energy ball at it, destroying the barrels. Omni 1: Keep going! End Scene Franky: Strong Right! (Franky punches the Seastone cage, trying to break it. However, it doesn’t even dent it.) What else is this thing made of? (Sanji kicks the cage rapidly, though his attacks don’t leave a dent.) Sanji: This isn’t a normal Seastone cage. I could kick through it if it was. Monkey: Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! It is a modified version. My master has experimented with several things, making a Seastone cage even stronger than normal. Luffy: Stupid Monkey! (Grabbing the cage.) You are going to (weakly and falling to knees.) pay. Usopp: Stop touching the cage already! Omni 2: Maybe we can dig out. (Omni 2 grows jackhammers out of the back of his arms.) Armodrillo. (Omni 2 puts his hands to the ground, and pumps his jackhammers. He digs into the ground, where he eventually hits the cage below.) It’s down here too. Usopp: Oh, come on! (Draws back slingshot.) Green Star: Skull Bombgrass! (He fires a seed, which hits the cage and causes an explosion, which the red smoke cloud takes the form of a skull. However, when it fades, the cage was unharmed.) Monkey: Eeh. Eeh. Eeh. You suck. Usopp: Why you! (Omni 2 jumps out of the hole.) Omni 2: (Sighs) We are bored with this. If everyone is ready, we wish to leave this cage. Brook: How will you do that? Omni 2: Like this. Goop! (An Anti-Gravity Projector flies above Omni’s head, and he walks up to the cage. He then walks through it, and stands in it, his body distorting around it like slime, as the cage singes, being melted by acid.) Luffy: Amazing! I knew I wanted him in my crew! Usopp: He’s probably more dangerous than any of us. (Omni 2 walks around, making the hole big enough for Franky to fit through. He then walks out, as the others follow.) Franky: SUPER! We are free! Brook: Yohohoho! That is wonderful. I propose we play a song to celebrate. Luffy: Yeah! Song! Song! Monkey: This is not good. Eeh, eeh, eeh. Must warn master. (The cyborg monkey swings off into the trees.) Luffy: Omni, track it! Omni 2: Right. (The Anti-Gravity Projector enters into him, as his head elongates, losing his eyes and gaining nostrils. He roars, and sniffs the air. He gets the scent, and runs after the monkey, the others following.) End Scene Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Omni 1 have led Shiro Kuma to a small field in the middle of the city, where it prepares to fight. Zoro: Finally! Room to cut through that thing. (Shiro Kuma stops, raising its arm, firing a single laser at them. Omni 1 swallows the laser, and spits it back at Shiro Kuma. Shiro Kuma takes the attack, barely injured.) Chopper: Let’s go. (He grows into a giant, muscular human, keeping the same face he had as a small hybrid.) Chopper charges forward, and punches Shiro Kuma. It takes the attack, then catches Chopper’s next attack, kicking him away and raises its right arm to fire a laser. Omni 1 extends his tongues, wrapping around and grabbing the arm, crushing it slightly. Shiro Kuma grabs the tongues, and pulls, trapping Omni 1 in the air. Shiro Kuma opens its mouth, charing a mouth laser. Then, Chopper turns into a giant furball, his size covering Omni 1, and Chopper is hit by the laser. Chopper: Guard Point! Ha! You can’t break through this. (Shiro Kuma raises his arm, firing a barrage of lasers from his right arm. Chopper takes the attacks, then shrinks down, revealing Zoro charging forward, wielding three swords, one sword in his mouth.) Zoro: Purgatory Oni Giri! (Zoro goes past Shiro Kuma, having sliced through him at an incredible speed and power. However, all that was visible from the attack is an x-shaped scratch on Shiro Kuma’s chest. Zoro turns and strikes again, but Shiro Kuma responds and dodges. Zoro jumps back to join the others.) Nami: Black Cloud; Thundercloud Rod! A whip of black clouds come out of the Clima-Tact, and she swings it at Shiro Kuma. It hits it, and lightning is released, visually shocking and causing sparks on Shiro Kuma. It pushes through, charging its mouth laser. Then, Omni 1 phases out of the ground, with blue wings, and through Shiro Kuma, freezing it. Omni 1 lands. Omni 1: Big Chill! (The ice begins to crack, as the Shiro Kuma was starting to break free.) Nami: Why can’t we beat this thing?! You guys are supposed to be stronger than this! Zoro: It’s harder than regular steel. That’s why my last few attacks hasn’t put a dent in it. Omni 1: Oh, we’re not really trying to beat it. We have been having fun fighting this thing. Nami: (With angry devil face) DESTROY THAT THING RIGHT NOW OR I’LL TEAR YOU SHREDS, NO MATTER WHAT POWER YOU USE! Chopper: Aaahhh! Scary! Omni 1: (Sighs) Fine. Chopper, throw me. Chopper: Eh? Uh, okay. Heavy Point! (Chopper turns into his giant human form, and picks Omni 1 up. Chopper throws Omni 1, and Omni 1 turns into magma.) Omni 1: Ultimate Heatblast! Shiro Kuma fires lasers at Omni 1, which go through his magma body. Omni 1 then punches Shiro Kuma, grabbing its chest, slightly melting through its metal body. Omni 1 starts to tear through the armor, as Shiro Kuma fires a laser at the ground, the explosion launching Omni 1 back. Omni 1’s body reverts, as his hands turn into crab claws. Omni 1: Lodestar! (Omni 1 fires magnetic pulse waves, holding Shiro Kuma in place, as it starts to resist. Omni 1 starts pulling to the sides, tearing the crack even further open.) Zoro! Zoro: One Sword Style: Lion’s Song of Death! (Zoro slashes through Shiro Kuma at a blinding speed, hitting the crack and slicing the cyborg in half. The two halves fall and hit the ground.) That took a while. Nami: (Gives sigh of relief) I’m just glad that’s over. If there are more robots like that. Chopper: (In his reindeer form) I’ve got Luffy’s scent again. Come on! (Chopper runs off, and Omni 1 reverts, following. Zoro follows next, and Nami reluctantly follows last.) Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Shiro Kuma *Cyborg Monkey Aliens By Ultimate John clone 1 *Upchuck *Big Chill *Ultimate Heatblast *Lodestar By Ultimate John clone 2 *Ultimate Wildmutt *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Goop *Wildmutt Trivia *Omni seems to have kept Ditto's playful personality, seeing how he was simply playing around with the Shiro Kuma instead of trying to destroy it. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc